私はあなたを待つI wait for you
by yami1819
Summary: Todas las noches, a la misma hora, ella se levantaba para ir a las puertas de konoha a esperar a la persona que amaba, con la esperanza de que algún día de esos el regresara y todo volviera a ser como antes...KAKASAKU ONESHOT LEMON


**Bueno, este fic lo empecé hace un tiempo y hace un momento me dió por terminarlo, así que aquí se los dejo. No es gran cosa pero bueno... Que lo disfruten.**

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE FIC CONTIENE LEMON **(es una porquería pero lo contiene xD)

Era de noche, hacía frío y para colmo llovía, pero eso no le iba a impedir realizar su, ya rutina, de ir hacía las puertas de konoha y quedarse enfrente de ellas esperando que algún día de esos él entrará por esa puerta y la volviese a abrazar y a decirle que la amaba, que la había echado muchísimo de menos. Ese era su pensamiento todas las noches que iba a esperarlo frente a esa gran puerta.

Ella nunca se imaginó que se enamoraría de un hombre como él, por que el era un hombre, y ella tan solo una chiquilla de, ahora, 18 años. Todo empezó hace unos años, concretamente 3. Una tarde de verano. Llevaban entrenando desde muy temprano y hacía un calor sofocante así que decidieron dar por acabado el entrenamiento…

-------------------xXxFlash-BackxXx-------------------

-Ya no puedo más sensei…- Dijo la kunoichi dejándose caer en el césped.

-Llevamos mucho rato entrenando, creo que por hoy es suficiente.- dijo él sentándose a su lado.

-Uff… que calor- se quejó la chica. – Lo que daría por tomarme ahora un helado.-

El jounnin se levantó y la kunoichi lo miró extrañada.- ¿Qué haces?- le preguntó.

-Vamos, te invito a un helado.- dijo sonriente su sensei.

-No hace falta que hagas eso.- Contestó ella un poco sonrojada.

-Pero quiero hacerlo.- dijo él muy serio. – Eres la única alumna que me queda y voy a hacer todo lo que sea por ti. Desde invitarte a un helado a Morir por protegerte. A ellos los perdí por no ser lo suficientemente atento… si lo hubiese sido hubiese visto venir lo que iba a pasar… No quiero cometer el mismo error contigo.

La kunoichi estaba muy sonrojada y emocionada, tan emocionada que por un momento creyó que su corazón se le iba a salir de lo fuerte que latía. Quizá fue en ese momento en el que su sensei le robó el corazón y ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

-Está bien, dejaré que me invites.- dijo ella levantándose del suelo.- Pero que conste que la próxima vez te invito yo.-

-Vale.- contestó él sonriente mientras empezaba a caminar.

Había una gran tranquilidad en konoha, y no era de extrañar ya que las dos amenazas más grandes para konoha, orochimaru y akatsuki, habían sido eliminadas. Todo gracias a naruto y a sasuke, que por desgracia corrieron la misma suerte que ellos, ya que después de que sasuke matara a orochimaru, fue directo a la guarida de akatsuki para buscar a su hermano. Allí, para sorpresa suya, se encontró a naruto, el cuál estaba rodeado de los cuerpos sin vida de los miembros de akatsuki…

---------------------X---------------------

Sasuke enfureció al ver que entre esos cuerpos estaba también el de itachi uchiha. No podía soportar la idea de que naruto hubiese matado a su hermano sin pararse a pensar que ese había sido el objetivo de sasuke desde aquel incidente en konoha, donde perdió a toda su familia a manos de itachi. El pelinegro estaba tan furioso que liberó por completo el sello maldito y se transformó en una especie de monstruo alado. Acumuló chakra en su mano hasta que comenzaron a salir como rayos de color negro debido a la influencia del chakra del sello maldito.

Naruto sabía muy bien que sasuke reaccionaría así. Pero mató a itachi pensando que así sasuke ya no tendría nada más que hacer y volvería a konoha con él. Si no quería ir por las buenas… iría por las malas.

Naruto liberó el chakra del kyubi hasta formar la tercera cola. Acumuló chakra en su mano formando una gran espiral de chakra.

Otra vez se repetía la misma escena. Pero esta vez el final era distinto. Habían acumulado tal cantidad de chakra en esos ataques que la explosión fue brutal. Todo lo cercano al lugar de la explosión se desintegro en cuestión de segundos. La guarida en la que se encontraban había quedado hecha cenizas.

Poco depués llegaron sakura y kakashi, los cuales habían llegado más tarde ya que naruto se largó por la noche sin decirles nada hacia la guarida de akatsuki.

Después de eso, Sakura cayó en una gran depresión. Había perdido a las dos personas más importantes de su vida, a su mejor amigo y al chico que siempre había amado.

Para kakashi también fue muy difícil, pero el era más maduro que la kunoichi y no era la primera vez que pasaba por algo así.

Después de un tiempo, ambos consiguieron superarlo apoyándose mutuamente. Ahí fue cuando sakura se dio cuenta de que él también era importante en su vida. Si no hubiese sido por su sensei seguro que seguiría atrapada en aquel pozo de depresión.

---------------------X---------------------

Después de un rato caminando llegaron a una pequeña heladería. Kakashi pidió dos helados de nata con caramelo y le dio uno a la pelirrosa. Esta lo aceptó y acompaño a kakashi a una mesa.

Hablaron animadamente durante un buen rato. Después, salieron de la heladería con la intención de irse cada uno a su casa para descansar un poco, pero hubo un ligero cambio de planes debido a una fuerte tormenta que llegó repentinamente.

-Genial... Con lo lejos que queda mi casa de aquí... - se quejó la pelirrosa.

-Bueno... Si quieres puedes venir a mi casa hasta que pase la tormenta, está aquí al lado.- dijo el jounin.

Sakura se sonrojó un poco. -No quiero ser una molestia...-

-¿Pero que dices? no eres ninguna molestia, todo lo contrario. Me quedaría más tranquilo si vinieras conmigo.-contestó el ninja-copia.

Ella solo asintió y siguió a kakashi hasta su casa.

Una vez allí, Hatake buscó las llaves para abrir la puerta. Al ver que este tardaba mucho en encontrarlas, sakura se temía lo peor...

-No me digas que has perdido las llaves...- preguntó sakura.

El peliplateado la miró con cara inocente - jeje, creo que sí.- dijo rascándose la nuca.

-No me puedo creer que seas tan descuidado.- le contestó la pelirrosa. En ese momento se escuchó el fuerte sonido de un trueno. La kunoichi pegó un salto del susto y terminó en los brazos de Hatake. Este la miró divertido.

-¿Te dan miedo los truenos?-

La pelirrosa se separó de él bruscamente y le dió la espalda. -No, solo que no me lo esperaba y me sorprendió un poco.-

Se escuchó otro trueno y la pelirrosa volvió a pegar un salto del susto.

-Vale, esta bien! me dan miedo los truenos.- dijo la kunoichi.- Así que vamos a cualquier sitio, no me importa cual sea mientras no este al aire libre.-

Kakashi pensó en algun sitio bueno para refugiarse y que estuviera cerca.

-Ya sé donde podemos ir.- dijo Hatake.- Ven, sígueme.-

La pelirrosa asintió y lo siguió. Cuanto más avanzaban menos idea tenía de donde iba el shinobi. Se extrañó bastante al ver que estaban yendo hacia los rostros de los hokages.

-Kakashi-sensei¿A donde vamos?- preguntó extrañada.

-Ahí.- contestó señalando con el dedo un pequeño refugio que había debajo de las caras de los hokages.

-Pero kakashi-sensei¿eso no es un refugio para los habitantes de konoha cuando hay una guerra?-

-Sí. Y es perfecto para refugiarnos ahora¿No crees?.- Le dijo sonriente el ninja-copia.

Cuando llegaron, abrieron la puerta y entraron. Estaba bastante oscuro allí dentro puesto que las ventanas que había eran prácticamente diminutas. Kakashi encontró un interruptor y lo pulsó para que se encendiera la luz.

La sala estaba totalmente vacía, solo había una puerta, la cual llevaba hacia una despensa donde había comida de emergencia.

Los dos ninjas se sentaron en el suelo y charlaron durante un rato, en el cual, Sakura dio al menos unos diez o doce saltos. Aunque estaban dentro del refugio aún se podían escuchar los fuertes sonidos de los truenos.

Kakashi, cansado de ver a la kunoichi así, la cogió, la sentó entre sus piernas y la abrazó apretándola contra su pecho. Sakura se sonrojó muchísimo. Suerte que estaba de espaldas a su sensei y él no podia notarlo.

Después de un buen rato, el jounin notó que la pelirrosa estaba mucho más relajada que antes.

-Veo que ya estás más tranquila.-

-Gracias, kakashi.-dijo sakura volviendo la cara para verlo mejor.

-No tienes porque darlas.- contestó sonriéndole.

Sakura lo observó unos segundos y luego se incorporó un poco para mirarlo de frente. Kakashi la observó confundido. La kunoichi puso sus manos en la cara de Hatake y le dio un dulce beso en los labios por encima de la máscara.

-Sakura... - dijo el jounin en tono bajito mientras la miraba a los ojos y ponía una mano en la barbilla a la kunoichi para atraerla otra vez y darle otro beso.

-Sensei...- Los besos y las caricias se fueron intensificando. Los dos querían más del otro. Kakashi se bajó la máscara y volvió a besar a su flor de cerezo pero esta vez con más pasión. Mientras la lengua del jounin jugueteaba con la de sakura, sus manos acariciaban cada rincón del cuerpo de la kunoichi.

-Kakashi... creo que... te amo.- dijo la pelirrosa jadeante entre beso y beso.

El jounin siguió besándola y comenzó a bajarle la cremallera de la camiseta a su alumna. Esta bajó su mano hasta el cierre de los pantalones de kakashi, lo desabrochó y comenzó a masajear su miembro.

-ahh... sakura...- Las caricias de la pelirrosa estaban volviendo loco a su sensei. Él bajó sus manos hasta los pantalones de sakura, se los quitó y la acarició por encima de sus braguitas. Notó que esta estaba muy mojada, lo cual lo excitó aún más. Le quitó las braguitas y comenzó a penetrarla con los dedos.

Sakura soltó un fuerte gemido, se agarró a la espalda del jounin y le dijo al oído que quería más de él. Este, sin pensárselo dos veces, la tumbó en el suelo y se puso encima de ella. Primero empezó a penetrarla suavemente para que se acostumbrara, puesto que era la primera vez de la kunoichi, después fue aumentando la velocidad de las embestidas.

Estar así con sakura lo hacía enloquecer. Cuantas noches había soñado con hacerla suya. Por mucho que lo estubo negando durante tanto tiempo sabía muy bien lo que realmente sentía por su alumna. Sintió que en cualquier momento iba a llegar al climax.

Y no se equivocó, unos minutos después, ambos llegarón a la misma vez. Kakashi se acercó al oído de la kunoichi y le susurró:

-Yo también te amo, sakura.- Se abrazó a ella y se quedaron dormidos por el cansancio.

----------xXx---------

Pasaron unos 4 meses. Desde aquel día en el refugio, Sakura y Kakashi mantenían una relación a escondidas. Todas las noches, el peliplateado entraba a la casa de Sakura por la ventana para que la madre de esta no se enterara, y se la llevaba a su casa para pasar la noche con ella. Después, antes de que amaneciera la traía de vuelta para que no sospecharan.

En una de esas noches, la pelirrosa esperaba ansiosa a Hatake. No lo había visto en todo el día porque había estado trabajando con la quinta en el hospital. Las horas pasaban rápidamente, cuando quiso darse cuenta ya eran las dos de la mañana. Era extraño. Kakashi siempre venía a recogerla a las doce, pero esa noche no apareció.

A la mañana siguiente, la kunoichi se levantó y fue a ver a su maestra por si debía ayudarla en algo. Cuando llegó a la oficina de la quinta y abrió la puerta se sorprendió de no encontrar a nadie. Sabía que Tsunade no tardaría mucho en llegar así que se quedó a esperarla.

Una media hora después alguien entró en la oficina.

-Sakura¿Qué haces en mi oficina?

-Estaba esperándola shishou (maestra), quería ver si me necesitaba en algo.- dijo sakura observando como tsunade caía rendida en la silla de su oficina.

-Pues la verdad, sí. Necesito que vayas al hospital y ayudes a las enfermeras. Están llegando muchas personas con gripe.- contestó tsunade mirando a su alumna con una expresión cansada. - Yo he estado toda la noche ayudando en el hospital y estoy cansada. Necesito que me sustituyas durante una horas.

-Hai.- contestó la kunoichi.

-Ve al hospital y busca a shizune. Ella te dirá quienes son tus pacientes.-dicho esto tsunade le hizo una señal a sakura con la mano para indicarle que se podía marchar.

Cuando cerró la puerta y se dispuso a alejarse escuchó un "Pooff" y una voz que ella conocía muy bien. Pegó su oído a la puerta para escuchar mejor.

_-¿Me mandó llamar Tsunade-sama?- dijo el shinobi._

_-Sí, kakashi. Quiero saber por qué me has pedido que te envie a una misión que te mantega lejos de aquí por un tiempo. No entiendo tu decisión.-_

Sakura se quedó de piedra. ¿Qué le pasaba a kakashi? anoche no fue a verla y hoy se entera de que quiere largarse lejos por un tiempo. No le gustaba nada lo que estaba oyendo. Desde que empezaron su relación kakashi le prometió que nunca la abandonaría ni la haría daño. ¿Entonces, por qué estaba haciendo esto?

_-Verá tsunade-sama... no puedo contarle los motivos , solo decirle que es algo muy personal. Necesito irme de aquí un tiempo.-_

Hubo un breve silencio.

_-Muy bien kakashi. No te preguntaré sobre esos motivos personales. Pero ¿estás seguro de que quieres irte?- _

_-Sí.- contestó con seguridad el ninja-copia._

_-Está bien. Te asignaré una misión de rango S en el país del viento. Irás con un equipo de ANBU y serás el que lidere esta misión.-_

_-Muchas gracias, tsunade-sama.-_

Sakura ya no podía contener las lágrimas. La iba a abandonar. ¿Es que no fue lo suficientemente buena para él¿O quizás hizo algo que lo molestara y por eso quería irse? Miles de preguntas bombardeaban la cabeza de la pelirrosa mientras se secaba las lágrimas y salía rápidamente de allí.

Kakashi se disponía a salir por la puerta cuando de repente paró en seco y se dirigió a la mesa de la quinta.

-Casi se me olvida. ¿Podría darle esto a Sakura?- preguntó sacando un sobre blanco de su porta-shurikens y dándoselo a la hokage.

Esta lo miró confundida. -¿mmm?... Sí, está bien. Se lo daré.-dijo cogiendo el sobre y guardándolo en un cajón de su mesa.

---------xXx----------

La noche comenzaba a caer en konoha. Sakura habia estado toda la tarde ayudando en el hospital. Shizune la regañó unas cuantas veces por que no estaba atenta a lo que estaba haciendo. No tenía ganas de nada, solo quería llegar a su casa y encerrarse en su habitación. Pero primero debía ir a la oficina de la quinta a darle el informe de todo lo ocurrido durante su turno.

Una vez allí, y sin muchas ganas, llamó a la puerta de la quinta.

-Adelante.- se escuchó desde dentró la voz de la hokage.

Entró sin decir nada y le entregó el informe a su maestra.

-Buen trabajo, sakura. No esperaba menos de ti.-le felicitó Tsunade.

Sakura puso una falsa sonrisa y se dió la vuelta para irse.

-¡Espera! Tengo algo para tí.-dijo la quinta.

La pelirrosa se dió la vuelta y observó como su maestra sacaba un sobre de uno de sus cajones.

-Kakashi me dió esto para ti.-

Sakura cogió la carta, la observó unos segundos y luego se fue.

Cuando llegó a su casa fue directamente a su habitación y se dejó caer encima de la cama. Permaneció unos segundos boca abajo y luego se dió la vuelta, sacó de su porta-shurikens la carta que le había dado su maestra y comenzó a leerla.

_Cuando leas esto seguro ya me habré ido. Le pedí a la quinta que me asignara una misión que me mantuviera lejos por un tiempo. Lo hice porque tu madre nos descubrió y me dijo que si te quería de verdad que me alejara de ti y esperase a que estuvieras preparada para una relación como la que yo te estaba ofreciendo. Cuando lo pensé me di cuenta de que tenía razón. Yo no puedo tener una relación así con una adolescente de 15 años. Por eso me marcho. Se que si no lo hago sería muy duro tener que decirte que no cuando me pidieses que te amara. Espero que lo entiendas. Te amo._

_Hatake Kakashi_

La pelirrosa comenzó a llorar. Arrugó el papel y lo tiró en una esquina del cuarto.

----------xXx---------

Pasaron dos años, en los que sakura cada noche se levantaba a las doce, la misma hora en la que él solía venir a recogerla para llevarla a su casa, para ir hasta la puerta de konoha y quedarse ahí enfrente parada, esperándolo a él. Pero nunca llegaba.

-------------------xXxFin Flash-BackxXx-------------------

Y así fue hasta el día de hoy. La pelirrosa estaba temblando, tenía los labios morados del frío y se estaba empapando por culpa de la lluvia, pero eso no le importó. Siguió ahí quieta.

A lo lejos se veía venir varias siluetas de ninjas que venían hacia la villa. Sakura no podía distinguir muy bien si alguna de ellos era su amado, puesto que todos los shinobis iban con capas grises y una máscara de ANBU.

Se quedó quieta observando como pasaban por su lado e iban a la oficina de la quinta. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de la pelirrosa, la cual se entristeció aún más por saber que kakashi no iba con ellos.

De repente sintió que alguien le limpió las lágrimas y le ponía una mano en la barbilla haciendo que lo mirara a la cara. Sakura lo observó por unos segundos. No estaba segura de quien era porque llevaba puesta una capucha y la cara tapada con una máscara de ANBU.

-¿Qué haces aquí fuera a estas horas y con la que está cayendo? vas a coger una pulmonía.-digo el ANBU.

Sakura reconoció al instante aquella voz. Le bajó la capucha y le quitó la máscara. Cuando vió su cara comenzó a llorar.

-¡Kakashi!.- gritó abrazándose fuertemente a él. -No sabes cuanto te he hechado de menos.-

Él le correspondió al abrazo. - Yo también te he hechado de menos.- separó a la kunoichi un poco de él, se bajó la máscara y le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

-Creo que ya tienes edad suficiente para esto.-dijo el jounin metiendo su mano en el porta-shurikens y sacando una cajita aterciopelada de color azul marino.-Sakura.- llamó este abriendo la cajita. -¿Quieres casarte conmigo?.- dijo mostrándole un hermoso anillo de oro con un bonito diamante en el centro.

La pelirrosa se quedó paralizada. -Kakashi... - más lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

Hatake esperaba ansioso una respuesta. La kunoichi se lanzó a abrazarlo y le dijo:

-Claro que sí.-

El jounin correspondió al abrazo.-Siento haberme ido sin despedirme. Sabía que si te buscaba antes de irme no sería capaz de alejarme de ti.- le susurró el shinobi al oído. -Estar lejos de ti todo este tiempo ha sido una tortura. Pero me ha ayudado a darme cuenta de que te amo más de lo que pensaba.

La pelirrosa no dijo nada. Solo se abrazó más fuerte a él.

-Solo prométeme que está vez te quedarás a mi lado siempre.

el jounin se separó un poco de ella, la miró a los ojos y le dio otro beso en los labios.- Te lo prometo.

**FIN**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Dejen reviews y así me animan a escribir más fics. Besos a tods!! Ja ne! **


End file.
